Waiting for You
by leiasky
Summary: FAM Zorro. Diego reveals his secret in an unexpected manner and the shock of the revelation causes an unexpected turn of events. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

Title: Waiting for You

Rated : PG

Synopsis: Diego reveals his secret in an unexpected manner.

Written: 7/05

Disclaimer: This story was written solely for the enjoyment of other Zorro fans and is not intended to infringe on any copyrights held by Goodman/Rosen Productions, New World Television, Zorro Productions, the estate of Johnston McCulley or anyone else.

Notes: Mil gracias to Amy for pointing out this lovely song by Josh Groban called 'mi morena'. It is the song I envision Pizzon singing, and a few of the words from the song are quoted in the story.

Waiting for You

"A decree of amnesty has been issued for the man known as Zorro. He has committed no crimes against the Mexican provisionary government."

The words of Alcalde Armando Garcia echoed through Victoria's sleepy dreams, reminding her that this was the day she would finally know the true identity of the man she loved so fiercely, the man she had waited years to marry.

"Therefore, I invite the man behind this legendary hero's mask to reveal himself at the celebration of our successful break from Spain. At midnight tomorrow evening, Spanish law will no longer govern this land."

In her dreams, Victoria saw Ignacio de Soto frowning as he stood resolutely beside the new alcalde of Los Angeles. Her mind replayed the events of the previous day, her heart full of joy at the prospect of finally being able to share a life with the man she loved.

"I accept your invitation, Alcalde!" Zorro's voice rang through the plaza as he stood atop the tavern roof. "Until tomorrow!"

Victoria smiled as she slept, remembering his eyes searching the crowd for her that day. His gaze settled on her as he bowed, tipped his hat to her and was gone.

When the rooster crowed in the early morning light, Victoria opened sleepy eyes. Today would be the first day of her life with the man she loved.

Unbeknownst to Victoria, her masked love was just slipping into the church to speak with the padre.

* * *

"Forgive the early hour, Padre." Zorro smiled as the good friar tightened the rope concealing his nightshirt.

"Of course, señor." The padre smiled knowingly, his eyes twinkling. "What can I do for you?"

A moment of nervous silence followed before Zorro spoke. "I know you do not usually attend such events, but could I persuade you to attend the celebration this evening at Victoria's tavern?"

"I was surely considering attending this special event." The padre tilted his head, carefully watching the masked man's reaction.

Zorro nodded, a nervous smile parting his lips.

"Is there something specific for which you wanted me to be present?"

"Yes."

The padre waited patiently.

"I know it will be far later than you are accustomed, but could you be sure you stay until the end of the celebration?"

"I'm certain I could be persuaded to remain until the end, Zorro." The padre grinned conspiratorially. "But I have a request of _you_, señor."

A small smile turned the corner of the masked man's lips and the padre's eyes glistened.

"What would you have me do?" The blue eyes that focussed so suddenly on the padre nearly unnerved the man in their seriousness.

"Confession is good for the soul, señor. Begin your new life with a clean slate."

Zorro nodded in understanding and followed the padre to the confessional where he would reveal everything he had secretly hidden for so many years.

* * *

Victoria was already in the kitchen preparing the morning meal when he arrived. "Zorro!"

She flung herself into his arms and their lips met and clung hungrily for a few short moments. When they parted, they were breathing heavily.

"Excited, querida?" he asked as his arms came around her shoulders and embraced her tightly, drinking in her unmistakable scent, the delicious taste of her lips.

"I never thought this day would come!" Victoria whispered excitedly, not wanting to draw too much attention from the taproom. "Of course I'm excited!"

"I only have these words, for you, my love," Zorro pressed his lips to the corner of her mouth. "You may be shocked by what you find tonight; I only hope you search your heart before you reject what you see."

Victoria's eyes narrowed suspiciously, remembering his admission in his cave that wonderful day he'd asked her to marry him. She flattened her hands against his chest and gazed into his unmistakably clear blue gaze. Repeating what she said in that cave, she hoped it would give him some comfort. "The courage and the passion that live in Zorro's heart also live in the heart of the man beneath this mask. I will love him no matter who he is."

Some rustling outside the curtain tore his gaze from hers and he lifted her hand to his lips. "Until tonight then, querida." He pressed a kiss to the back of her hand and then turned it over to kiss her palm and then her wrist.

She trembled, his touch sending shivers of excitement through her small frame. His eyes held a promise of more to come.

"Bring the ring," was the last thing he said as he slipped out the back door, leaving her staring at him with joy-filled eyes.

* * *

"Good morning, señor y señora," Zorro said, bowing respectfully to the couple standing before him.

"Ah, señor Zorro. The masked bandit of Los Angeles. " The man extended his hand. "It is good to meet you at last."

"Forgive the interruption, but I would like to employ your services."

"Oh?" A curious eyebrow rose.

"Sí. Zorro extended his hand, offering to the man a piece of rolled parchment as well as a neatly penned letter. "If you would be so kind as to follow the instructions laid out in this letter, I will pay you handsomely."

The man unrolled the parchment, his experienced eyes scanning the notes carefully. He then opened the letter and a small smile appeared at the corner of his mouth as he read the instructions.

"I believe I can take care of this for you, señor."

"Mil gracias, señor Pizzon." Zorro offered a small leather bag filled with the specified amount of coins, "Until this evening, then." He bowed and made a quick exit, content that his errands for the day were now complete.

* * *

"Diego, Don Alejandro!" Victoria bounced around the tavern, pressing a kiss to each their cheeks. "Felipe! Don't you all look perfectly handsome!"

Victoria didn't notice Diego flush just as deeply as Felipe had at her unusual praise.

When she turned to flounce away, Diego caught her hand. "And you look positively radiant."

Alejandro's eyebrows rose as the unusual compliment fell from his son's lips as if it were an everyday thing.

Victoria blushed at his words but Diego continued, "Tonight's the night, hmm? Are you ready?"

Her face lit unlike anything Diego had ever seen, and it soothed his racing heart.

"More than ready!" she exclaimed happily.

Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed a few customers holding up their glasses. "If you'll excuse me, Diego. It's busy tonight!" She glanced down uncertainly at their joined hands.

"I hope you will take the time to enjoy the festivities," he said, his voice low.

"Of course!" Victoria smiled sweetly and squeezed his hand at his obvious concern. "I'll even save a dance for you."

"I would like that," he said softly, releasing her hand and staring after her as if she held his heart on a string.

"Well, she's certainly not hiding her elation." Alejandro chuckled as he watched the young taverness disappear into the kitchen. When Diego didn't respond, the older man glanced over at his son, who was staring at the curtain.

"Oh, son," Alejandro laughed, grasping Diego's forearm and leading him to a corner table. "No need to be scandalized at her affection. Today is the day that young lady is going to know the identity of her masked man!"

Diego nodded and if Alejandro had been paying attention, he'd have noticed the worried look, the fear radiating in his son's usually calm, blue gaze.

Diego finally found his voice. "Yes, indeed." With a heavy sigh, he shook his head. "I hope she's not disappointed by the revelation."

Alejandro regarded his son carefully. "Is there something you know that I do not?"

Diego shook his head and gave his most self-deprecating smile. "I think we're all quite well aware that Victoria has loved Zorro for a long time. Am I the only one concerned that she won't like who she finds?"

Alejandro paused, considering his son's words. "I honestly hadn't thought of that, Diego. For her sake, I hope she is elated by the revelation."

"I do too." Diego said quietly; his voice was nearly drowned out as the crowd grew in anticipation of the beginning of the celebration.

Not twenty minutes later, the new alcalde entered the tavern amidst a roar of applause. He had been presiding over festivities all day, but now it was time for the evening dance to begin.

"Please, please." He held out his hands, calling for silence.

Ignacio de Soto stood beside him, soaking in the last few hours of his waning jurisdiction over the pueblo. At midnight, it would be official. He would no longer be the alcalde of Los Angeles, he would be a private Spanish-born citizen. Even his military rank would have no bearing, no importance in this land. Tomorrow, he would leave on a ship bound for Spain, but tonight, he would partake in the celebration, the wine, the dancing; and then he would witness the unmasking of his nemesis. A man who had plagued his every move from the moment he'd set foot in this dusty little pueblo.

De Soto had held his disgust and anger in check when the decree of amnesty had been announced. The masked man had finally won his freedom . . . but only at the expense of de Soto's military career in the Spanish colony of Alta California.

De Soto gazed around the room, squinting at the assembled crowd. How strange it felt to celebrate the arrival of a new governmental power. He was here, truly, for one reason, and one reason only; the demise of the man known as Zorro.

Alcalde Garcia raised his arms as the band made its way to the stage. "I have the distinct pleasure of introducing a good friend of mine who will be serenading us this evening with his exemplary voice. The renowned Edwardo Pizzon and his wife Doña Augustina. Please welcome them."

He allowed the cheers to die down before continuing. "And without further delay, let the festivities begin!"

Doña Augustina sat in a chair at the head of the stage and began to strum a beautiful tune on the guitar while Don Edwardo sat behind the piano Alejandro had had brought over from the hacienda just that afternoon.

It was an fast-paced tune that began the festivities and Diego's eyes immediately sought out Victoria, who was weaving her way in between customers refilling drinks. "She needs to relax and enjoy the evening," he said with a determined air as he stood.

Alejandro's eyebrow rose as he watched his son boldly walk over to the lovely señorita and take her hand. At her surprised look, Diego only smiled, took the carafe of wine out of her hands, set it on the bar, and whirled her out onto the dance floor. Alejandro nodded approvingly as Victoria's whole demeanor changed in the arms of his son.

"You're certainly in a different mood this evening!" Victoria laughed as Diego held her and spun her around in the popular country folk dance. "Such a change!"

Diego smiled down at her, a smile that reached to his eyes, and she was momentarily taken aback by its intensity. "Am I always so dull?"

"That's not what I said and you know it!" Victoria playfully slapped at his shoulder but he simply held her and continued the dance, content to hold her in his arms even for these few, brief, moments.

"Tonight is a change for everyone," Diego said as they sashayed with the rest of the dancers along the line, "You aren't the only one deeply affected by Alcalde Garcia's appointment."

Victoria nodded, the smile vanishing from her face for a moment as she considered his words. "I'm sorry, Diego. I've been so preoccupied since the announcement, I didn't think how such a change in the government would affect your family and your business."

"Don't worry about it," His smile was contagious and she found herself grinning once again as his words set her at ease. "You've had a lot to think about."

One final twirl, a bow, and the dance was over before either of them were ready to end their conversation. Diego led her back to her forgotten carafe, "Don't work so hard, tonight."

Before she could say a word, he lifted her hand, kissed it and then placed it in the hands of a nearby caballero who stood waiting to ask her for the next dance.

Victoria wondered at Diego's sudden . . . charm, and watched as he returned to his father's side and joined whatever conversation was going on between the older de la Vega and a few nearby caballeros. Diego was certainly acting different tonight. More forward, more confident, more . . . commanding. Victoria stared for bit longer than she probably should have, recalling how good it felt to be held in his arms during their dance, and how safe and comfortable she had felt as he talked to her, looked at her, laughed with her. It was almost as if he was a different man.

She shook her head, dismissing the odd behavior as one born from the incredible change that had swept through the territory seemingly overnight, and threw herself into another dance, hoping that Zorro would come soon.

But he didn't come.

Hours passed and Victoria hadn't sat out one dance yet.

Diego could see the smile on her face starting to look forced and her mood had changed considerably from when he'd stepped into the tavern hours ago.

As the current dance ended, Diego pushed himself from his seat and made his way over to Victoria, who was politely trying to decline the next dance.

"Excuse me, I need to speak with Victoria."

Victoria had never looked so grateful to see her friend and she instantly placed her hand on his arm as he led her into the kitchen and out the back door.

"Thank you for the rescue!"

A smile spread across his face. "You looked like you needed a break."

Victoria nodded and lifted her head to catch the breeze that blew through the desert. "You're probably right. I've been dancing non-stop."

"Trying to hide the nervousness, hmm?"

Victoria dropped her head and leveled an incredulous look at Diego. "How do you do that?"

Diego gave a wry smile. "Do what?"

"Read my mind!"

Diego glanced up at the stars, "Oh, I can imagine Zorro is feeling the same about now."

A bubble of laughter escaped before she could stop it. "Zorro? Nervous? I can't imagine him nervous about anything."

Diego's eyes slid slowly from the heavens to watch her and she gave a small start. "I'm sure he is just as nervous about tonight as you are," he said softly.

Victoria regarded him with a curious stare. "He has nothing to be nervous about," she said sharply.

A small smile curled the corner of his lips. "He has no reason to fear your rejection when you discover the real man behind the mask?"

Victoria hid a small gasp behind a yawn. "What makes you think that?"

Diego shrugged. "I suppose I would be worried about such a thing, if I were Zorro."

Victoria stared at her friend, looming over her in the darkness. "But you're not." She turned away and glanced up at the moon, suddenly feeling very uncomfortable. A sudden, unbelievable thought occurred to her and after a silent moment, she whirled and stared at him. _Are you_? she thought silently, her mouth parted to voice the question. Something stopped her and she simply looked at him, watching him with curiously narrowed eyes.

He was looking at her expectantly now and she knew she needed to say something. She covered herself with, "I wanted to spend the evening with him but he hasn't shown himself yet." _I wonder why?_

Diego grinned and took her hands in his, squeezing them lightly. "I imagine you'll find out the identity of your masked man at some point this evening."

Victoria frowned and narrowed her eyes. That wasn't exactly the answer she was hoping for.

Diego only chuckled. "Oh, I'm sure he's here somewhere, just waiting for the right moment."

"I wish he would do it sooner rather than later! This waiting is so nerve-wracking!" Victoria exclaimed, her exasperation evident.

"All good things come to those who wait." Diego smiled down at her and her eyes flashed.

"Well, if you'd been waiting for someone for so long, you'd be impatient too!" Victoria sighed.

Diego dropped her hands and turned away, struggling to hide the longing flickering in his eyes." Yes. I know I would." He whispered.

Victoria's eyes narrowed in concern, suddenly feeling as if she'd just hurt him. Diego was not just Diego, her old friend tonight. Something about him had changed. She'd noticed it from the moment he'd walked into the tavern tonight. _But – if he were Zorro, surely she would know it. _They were the best of friends Zorro had kissed her, _many_ times. Diego never even touched her! Never even showed an interest. Well, that was not quite true – he'd been interested when he'd returned from Spain, she was sure of it. Overwhelming curiosity gripped her heart and she had to ask, she had to know. "Diego?"

He leaned toward the door, hearing a familiar tune. "Ah, I love this song." He stepped away and took one of her hands. Bowing over it, he smiled handsomely. "May I have this dance?"

Victoria blinked at the strangely familiar gesture, suddenly forgetting what she was going to ask him.

Diego held her hand and slowly led her back into the tavern. Weaving their way through the throng of people to get to the dance floor, he took her in his arms and they joined the slow dance.

They said little as they moved to the slow beat of the music, each absorbed in their own private thoughts.

Victoria was nervous for herself and for Zorro. Could he really be as nervous as she was? Was he as afraid of her rejection as Diego thought he would be? And why was Diego so concerned? Victoria tried to think, but the ease in which he held her, the steps to which they moved, caused her thoughts to jumble incoherently.

Diego's strange mood had confused her all evening. Suddenly, she regretted not asking him the question that burned in her mind while they stood outside talking. Now, she desperately wanted to hear his answer. She didn't think it could be possible, but now she was even more anxious to discover Zorro's identity. The heart of the real man behind that mask had asked her to marry him and no matter who that man turned out to be, he would be the one with whom she would spend the rest of her life.

But as the music ended, Diego led her off the dance floor and brought her hand to his lips, kissing it for the first time since he'd returned from Spain all those years ago.

Victoria stared at her friend, a shiver racing down her spine. Was he trying to tell her something? Further thought on the subject was driven from her mind as Mendoza stumbled over to her and asked for the next dance. Victoria didn't have the heart to tell the good sergeant no, but she stared at Diego's back as disappeared into the crowd, presumably to join his father at their table.

"Father, could you do something for me?" Diego asked as he stood at his father's shoulder while the older de la Vega sat happily sipping a glass of wine.

"Of course, son. What is it?" Alejandro smiled at his son, proud that he had willingly danced with every eligible señorita present so far this evening. A change had come over his son tonight, and Alejandro hadn't quite put his finger on the cause.

"I've got to run a quick errand," Diego said somewhat nervously. "If midnight comes and goes and I've not returned yet, can you make sure that you are with Victoria?"

Alejandro's eyes narrowed. "You've got an errand to run? It's nearly midnight now, son. What could be so important?"

Diego shook his head, amused that his father had chosen to pick out that particular part of his statement, rather than question his odd request.

"I'll explain when I get back. But I really must go."

Diego moved toward the door, but Alejandro placed a hand on his son's arm, halting his steps. "What's going on, son? And what is this about Victoria?"

Diego smiled and shook his head. "Please just make sure you are with her, in case . . ." Diego hesitated, rethinking what he was going to say. "Just be with her father. Please. If I cannot be."

Diego turned and walked out the door, leaving Alejandro to stare after the space he'd just vacated with an oddly confused look.

* * *

Felipe was already in the _Guardian's_ office when Diego arrived.

"Felipe, good, you made it."

The mute signed quickly and pointed to the clock on the wall.

"Yes, yes. I know what time it is. I was talking with Victoria outside and lost track of the time." Diego slipped off his tailcoat, vest and quickly began unbuttoning his white silk shirt.

Felipe handed him the familiar black shirt and the caballero nervously slid it over his shoulders and fumbled with the buttons.

"This is the moment of truth, Felipe." Diego said, unable to stop his voice from shaking. He continued to change, speaking all the while to get rid of his nervousness. "I don't know why I was foolish to think that revealing my identity to her in the middle of a celebration was a wise idea. Now everyone will see her rejection –"

Felipe signed rapidly, a frown creasing his young face.

Diego chuckled nervously. "Yes, well, forgive me if I'm not as certain as you seem to be." He finished tying his sash and buckled his sword belt over it.

Felipe held out Diego's mask and he took it reverently, glancing down at the thin silk.

"Zorro's days have come to an end, my friend." Diego's eyes misted as he drew Felipe into a strong hug. "It's time for him to begin a new life." He glanced toward the doorway and sighed heavily. "You have been an invaluable aid, Felipe. Mere words cannot express my thanks for your sacrifice."

Felipe smiled at the praise.

"Toronado is out back?" Diego asked.

Felipe nodded.

"Good. In case –" Diego heaved a huge, breath-filled sigh. "In case I ride home alone tonight."

Felipe shook his head, trying to reassure Diego that it wouldn't happen.

Diego gave his friend a small smile. "El Zorro must always be prepared. I don't think I could ride home in the carriage if she –" He shook his head to clear those unpleasant thoughts.

Felipe nodded in understanding and pushed Diego toward the door, gesturing at the mask the man still held in his hand.

"I know." Diego said, his voice laced with sadness. "It's time."

* * *

Alejandro checked his timepiece and glanced around the room. Unable to locate his wayward son, Alejandro sighed in annoyance and turned his eyes toward Victoria, who was standing next to the bar, nervously watching the clock tick closer to midnight as the patrons clapped the lively dance number to its end.

Slowly, he made his way over to the lovely lady, placing his timepiece back inside his jacket as he arrived beside her.

"Ladies and gentleman!" Señor Pizzon held up his hands and called for silence.

Victoria smiled somewhat sadly at Alejandro as they turned their attention to the stage on which the man stood. She'd been looking for Zorro all evening, and he had not come. Had _he_ changed _his_ mind? Perhaps Diego had been right. Zorro was as nervous as she was.

"I have been asked to sing a lovely piece this evening . . ." He glanced around the room, searching for the young woman. "Ah, there she is!" Pizzon extended his arm toward Victoria and motioned her to come forward.

"Me?" Victoria placed her hand on her chest, a look of surprise spreading across her pretty face.

"I do believe he means you, my dear." Alejandro placed her hand on his arm and escorted her to the front of the room. Remembering his son's adamant request, he stood to the side, but close enough should she need him. He stepped back, glancing around expectantly for the masked man whom he was certain set this plan into motion.

"Yes," Pizzon said as he nodded to his wife. Doña Augustina began to play the loveliest piece of music Victoria had ever heard and as her fingers strummed the guitar strings, the man began to sing.

Pizzon sang of love, of adoration, of waiting – of patience. Victoria was lost in his words, in the emotions and the memories those words conjured within her. Every moment she'd shared with Zorro flashed before her and her eyes misted at the realization that _he_ had arranged this serenade.

Felipe slipped into the crowd smiling as he listened to the softly sung words. He heard, rather than saw, the gasps echo behind him and he knew Zorro had just stepped into the tavern.

What he didn't expect, however, was that Zorro would be carrying his mask instead of wearing it.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Diego walked slowly in the door. When the crowd noticed the familiar black clothing they parted like the Red Sea, giving him ample room to pass untouched. Eyes widened and murmurs erupted among the crowd but no one moved, no one seemed to dare to even breathe.

Pizzon continued to sing and Victoria's attention was now directed only toward him. She didn't see the eyes darting toward her and toward the black-clad man approaching her from behind.

Diego paused only once, and very briefly, before the padre, and nodded gratefully toward the man. The friar smiled knowingly as the black-clad form passed and Doctor Hernandez, who was standing next to the friar, leaned down to whisper, "You knew." The padre's eyes twinkled but he didn't answer.

Gasps continued to echo around the room but Diego ignored them. His heart thudded in his chest when he saw Victoria, standing so still and so beautiful at the base of the make-shift stage. He walked slowly towards her, oblivious to the wide-eyed stare of de Soto and the slack-jawed Mendoza as he passed. Alcalde Garcia watched with a slight smile touching his lips.

Victoria noticed Pizzon's line of vision change. Where he'd been looking at her, singing to only her, his eyes now fell on someone behind her. For a nervous moment, she hesitated, knowing that the moment had come. He was here. He was finally here!

She clutched the emerald ring in her hands and slowly turned around. As she turned, Victoria caught Alejandro's shocked gaze as his eyes focused on the man approaching from behind her.

Time seemed to slow as she caught first his eyes. Those eyes that had captured her the moment she'd first seen him. Her mouth fell open but no sound came out. Her breath caught and she struggled to breathe. She blinked, but her eyes blurred. She mouthed his name and he smiled uncertainly.

When Diego stopped in front of her, he took her hand and slowly placed the untied mask into it. He closed her fingers around the silk and brought that hand to his lips and kissed it, like he had done so many times in the past.

Diego mouthed the last line of the song as Pizzon sang it, causing a tear to slip unnoticed down Victoria's cheek.

_mi querida, I wait for you._

Words failed her and she simply stared, unbelievingly, at the unmasked man who stood before her. Her hand tightened around the mask she held and in her other hand she tightly clutched the ring. The ring he'd given her on the day he'd asked her to be his wife.

"It _was_ you," she whispered, finding her voice at last.

A slight nod was all she received in response. He knew if he spoke, his voice would shake with nervousness, so instead, he stared down at the woman he loved, waiting, hoping she would not reject him.

After many long moments of silence, Diego took the hand that held the ring, noticing that it was still trembling. He brushed his fingers over it, his eyes never leaving hers. "Now that you know the truth, can you still love the man behind the mask?" His voice was a mere whisper

Alejandro still gaped unbelievingly at the sight as Felipe slid next to him and dropped a hand on his shoulder. His mouth moved in mute silence as he heard the question his son had meant for Victoria's ears only.

It was so quiet in the tavern that one could have heard a pin drop.

The sching of the blade sliding from its scabbard echoed off the walls.

Diego closed his eyes for a moment before turning to see de Soto making his way onto the dance floor, blade drawn and at the ready.

De Soto glared icily at Diego. "You are under arrest."

Diego glanced apologetically down at Victoria and then arched his neck toward de Soto. Reaching into his sash, Diego procured his gold timepiece and tossed it to Mendoza.

"Sergeant, if you would kindly tell me the time."

Mendoza fumbled with the elegant clasp and flipped it open. He stared at it for a moment before saying, "It's – it's five after midnight, Zorr – er, Don Diego."

"Señor de Soto," Alcalde Garcia stepped between the two men, "May I remind you that you are no longer charged with upholding the law in this pueblo."

"Alcalde," Diego addressed Garcia in Zorro's typical flippant tone. "If Ignacio foolishly wishes to engage me, please allow him to do so, without repercussions."

Garcia raised a curious eyebrow and nodded, stepping back to allow the men their duel.

"Diego, no," Victoria clutched his arm, feeling the muscle tense in anticipation of the coming conflict.

Diego turned to Victoria, his eyes soft, "When have you ever known me – er, Zorro, to lose to Ignacio de Soto?"

Victoria blinked, unused to seeing her friend exude this confidence, this strength, this – arrogance. "I –" She shook her head, dread filling her heart. "Don't do this."

"I will not lose." He pressed a quick kiss to the corner of her mouth. "I still haven't heard your answer." He briefly touched the ring she held in her hand, a smile touching his lips.

Diego placed both hands on her shoulders and led her to where his father stood, still gaping silently at his son.

Then he slowly turned to face his old schoolmate, slowly drawing the famous sword sheathed at his waist.

De Soto wasted no time and lunged quickly, his blade aimed toward Diego's chest.

With an amused grin, Diego sidestepped the lunge with ease. He held out his hands and mocked with a typical Zorro grin. "Oh, come now, Ignacio, I know you can do better than that."

"I'll show you better!" De Soto advanced using precise, predictable moves, which Diego parried with little effort. "You've made a fool out of me for the last time."

"You needed no help in that endeavor, Ignacio."

Diego locked his blade with de Soto's, placed his hand on his opponent's shoulder, and shoved him against the nearest wall, "As much as I enjoy our traditional one-sided swordplay, I have more important plans for this evening." Diego brought his fingers to his lips and blew Victoria a kiss before settling his gaze on the former alcalde.

De Soto pushed himself to his feet and laughed, "Judging by the shock evident on the señorita's lovely face, you may be in for a disappointing evening." De Soto didn't give Diego a chance to respond as he swung his blade in a wide arc toward his head.

Diego leapt back, avoiding the blow and was encouraged by the shocked gasp that came from Victoria's lips as de Soto's blade sailed toward Diego's head.

Peasants and caballeros alike flattened themselves against the wall, eyes wide as they watched the ensuing battle.

Victoria squeezed Alejandro's hands as she watched. She knew better than to be afraid for him. She had seen Zorro defeat dozens of men in the past. But she couldn't shake that feeling of dread that washed over her. Now Zorro had a very real and very familiar face and a life that could be swiftly ended by one tiny mistake.

Victoria trembled as her initial shock at Diego's revelation turned to fear. She didn't want something to happen to him. She didn't want him injured or killed. He was Zorro, he was hers and – she loved him.

She watched, as did everyone, as the man they had all come to know as indolent and uninterested in the more dangerous pursuits easily parried every move de Soto threw at him. Victoria clutched the mask and ring tightly, and for a split second glanced at Alejandro who was clearly as shocked by the evening's events as she.

"Enough, Ignacio." For the first time since their duel began, Diego took the offensive. "You've proved quite adequately your inept ability with a blade." De Soto barely blocked one well-executed move before another took its place.

People scrambled out of the way as Diego pushed de Soto back against the wall with a move no one would have believed the indolent caballero capable of executing. Diego braced the tip of his blade against de Soto's and pushed it away with practiced ease. Faster than the eye could see, Diego's blade came down and snapped de Soto's at the cross guard, sending the steel blade crashing to the floor with a loud clang.

De Soto's eyes widened but he was given not time to speak before his cheek so perfectly stopped Diego's fist. The former alcalde slumped to the floor, as was usual when struck by the legendary masked man.

Diego sheathed his sword and shook his head at the unconscious man. Diego saluted de Soto with a playful smirk. "I don't know why you bother, Ignacio," he said before turning to Alcalde Garcia. "You plan to escort him to his ship tomorrow, yes?"

Garcia's eyes darted toward Alejandro and Victoria before settling on Diego. "As your revelation appears to have caused a bit of . . . excitement, I do believe señor de Soto will require an escort."

Diego nodded thankfully. "My thanks. I would appreciate no retribution taken on those I love. They had no knowledge of my . . . activities."

Garcia watched Diego carefully as the man turned toward Victoria, who was watching him with a disturbingly unreadable expression.

Once standing before her, Diego watched her carefully, trying to decide how to proceed. Things had not gone according to his plans and he could see her hesitation. He could feel the unmistakable crush of tension surrounding them. He took one of her hands and then the other, his eyes pleading, searching hers for understanding, for acceptance.

She tilted her hand and dropped the mask across his palm. She didn't meet his eyes as she closed her fingers around his hand. Clutching the ring, as if to a lifeline she took a deep breath and lifted her eyes to his.

"Put it on," she whispered as he stared at her, his eyes full of fear.

He swallowed nervously and raised trembling hands to tie the black silk around his face. It was as he had feared for so long. She didn't want him. She only wanted Zorro – or the man she thought he was. With his heart pounding loudly in his ears, Diego obeyed her request.

"I understand," he murmured sadly, then turned from her and prepared to walk away, making no effort to hide the pain in his eyes. How would he ever face her again, knowing she didn't want him?

Victoria reached for him, wondering if he had misunderstood, and opened her mouth to speak when an all too familiar sound made her blood freeze.

The unmistakable sound of a pistol being cocked.

"Diego! No!" She cried, launching herself between the man she loved and the man who held the pistol aimed at his back.

Diego had turned at the sound as well, his eyes widening, then cried out as the bullet caught his beloved in the back. She fell forward into his arms, her eyes wide with shock and pain.

"No – Victoria!"

Ignacio de Soto stared at the couple in shock, still pointing the pistol.

"Sergeant!" barked Alcalde Garcia. "Arrest that man immediately!"

A stunned Sergeant Mendoza moved slowly to place his former alcalde under arrest. De Soto made no attempt to resist, other than to stare in horrified silence as Diego sank to his knees, Victoria cradled in his arms.

Doctor Hernandez and Alejandro had rushed forward and were now kneeling by the fallen woman.

"Is she –" Alejandro's voice was barely a whisper as he asked the question he wasn't certain he wanted to hear the answer to.

"She's alive," the doctor declared, quickly checking for a pulse. "Get her to a bed; I'll need to operate immediately if she's to be saved."

"I didn't mean for this to happen," whispered de Soto as Mendoza led him out the tavern door toward the jail.

Diego didn't look up or even respond; his attention was focused solely on the unconscious woman in his arms. He lifted her as carefully as possible and carried her quickly to the nearest bedroom. He knelt at the bedside, clutching her hand, smoothing her sweat-soaked hair, as Hernandez began to work.

"Diego," said his father quietly, "Come away, son. Let the doctor work."

"I won't leave her," Diego declared without looking up.

"I may need his help," Hernandez added, knowing just how knowledgeable Diego was with medicine. After all, he'd managed to treat a great many of his own injuries without help.

Alejandro nodded and slowly stumbled from the room.

Felipe waited just outside the door, a worried frown etched permanently into his young features. He led his adopted father to a bench and brought him a glass of wine.

The tavern was strangely empty and quiet but Alejandro didn't take the time to contemplate how it had come to be this way. "You knew – about Diego," The older man said, his eyes full of shock and sorrow.

Felipe nodded solemnly.

Alejandro knew how passionate the love between Zorro and Victoria was. If she died, he had no doubt it would destroy his son.

Padre Benitez placed a hand on Alejandro's trembling shoulder. "I'll be at the jail if I'm needed," he said quietly.

"That man doesn't deserve absolution," he growled angrily.

"None of us does," Benitez replied, then shuffled off toward the door, his heart full of sorrow. He had been prepared to perform a wedding tonight, not last rites for the woman lying near death in the next room, or to hear a confession from a man who might very well face execution in the morning.

* * *

Diego sat vigil by her bedside day and night. He didn't care about his appearance. All that mattered was the woman who lay dying after taking another shot meant for him.

"Why did you do it, Victoria?" he asked, his voice rough from lack of sleep. He clutched her hand in his, kissed her unmoving fingers. "My life is not worth so much."

"Who are you to judge what a life is worth?"

Diego's eyes shot toward the door to see Padre Benitez standing within the frame.

"The young lady obviously thought your life important."

Diego shook his head and buried his face in their joined hands. "Not as important as hers. Never as important."

The padre stepped around the bed and placed a hand on Diego's shoulder. "You must trust that God holds all life in his hands. It is He, and only He, who decides when it is time to join him."

A shudder of emotion rushed through Diego before he looked up at the padre with red-rimmed eyes. "Then pray with me and ask Him to take mine in exchange for Victoria's."

"I would pray only for the lady's swift recovery, Diego." Benitez regarded the distraught man with kind eyes before allowing a small smile to spread across his face. "I'm eager to perform a wedding, you know."

Diego groaned and closed his eyes. "She doesn't want my love. It was painfully clear when she gave the mask back to me just before she was shot."

Benitez shook his head. "If she didn't love you, she would not have risked her life for you."

Diego laughed, a self-disparaging sound that echoed in the small room. "She risked her life for Zorro. I was wearing the mask at the time, replaced at her request. I suppose she didn't want to see the true man behind the mask as much as she thought she did."

"I would have done the same, Diego," Benitez countered.

Diego regarded the padre with a confused stare. "I don't understand."

Benitez squeezed Diego's shoulder before sinking his old bones into a nearby chair. "This secret came as a complete and utter shock to Victoria. Seeing you in the black costume of the man she loved was perhaps not quite enough to make her believe what she was seeing. By asking you to replace the mask, she was confirming what her eyes, and heart, already knew."

Diego averted his eyes. Could he have misjudged her intent? Could what the padre said be true? He clung to the hope as tightly as he did her motionless hand.

"Dios," his voice was barely a whisper. "Please don't take her from me. Not now. Not after all of this. Give us a chance." His voice shook and a tear slid down his cheek. "Give _me_ a chance."

The padre knelt beside Diego and took his hands, offering his own prayer. "Give her back to the pueblo she loves so much. Let me set her hand into the one of the man she loves. Give them the chance to say the vows they've longed to speak to one another for so long."

The men fell silent and remained so for the rest of the padre's visit.

* * *

After a day, the doctor pronounced Victoria was well enough to be moved. As was expected, Diego and Alejandro insisted she be taken to the de la Vega hacienda. She would be more comfortable there and it would be more conducive to healing.

Diego continued to sit by her bedside, leaving only when threatened by his father. Doctor Hernandez could sense that Diego was grateful for the conversation when he arrived each day to check on his patient.

"No change," Diego said quietly as Hernandez checked for fever.

"Her body needs time to recover from the trauma. It may take a few more days."

"She may never wake," Diego added with a shake of his head. "Or if she does, she may be permanently disabled."

"Diego," Hernandez sat beside the distraught caballero. "You know as well as I that this type of wound can be very difficult to predict."

"I know."

Felipe arrived with some juice and Diego thanked him, his voice devoid of any emotion. The mute glanced sadly at the doctor as he left the room.

"Don't give up on her yet, Diego," Hernandez implored. "She's a fighter. She will pull through this."

"If only she would wake." Diego brushed his hand across her forehead, just barely touching her soft hair.

"She will. Give her time."

* * *

A few days later, Felipe arrived with a message for Diego.

After staring at it for a few silent moments, Diego nodded to Felipe. "Please saddle Esperanza. I'm going into town."

Felipe stared at Diego for a long moment before making the familiar sign for Toronado.

"Would I like to ride Toronado instead?" Diego sighed. He knew he'd neglected the stallion, but he also knew that Felipe would take care of the loyal horse. "I –," Diego stopped and regarded his brother with a curious stare. "I think maybe I will. Good idea, Felipe."

Work stopped and heads turned as Diego rode the famous stallion into the pueblo. Those he'd passed on the road into town gaped at the man and turned to follow him disregarding their previous plans.

Diego had not been into the pueblo since Victoria had been taken to the hacienda and neither had his father.

No one dared approach the caballero, for the steely look in his eyes made him quite unapproachable. He didn't bother to tie Toronado to the hitching post. He simply dismounted and made straight for the alcalde's office.

"Don Diego." Alcalde Garcia stood and offered his hand to the other man.

Diego took it with a slow nod. "What does he want to speak to me about?"

"He wouldn't say."

Diego's eyes narrowed. "I have nothing to say to that man."

"I imagine you don't. But I wanted to pass on the message." Garcia noted the black circles under the caballero's eyes. "How does the señorita fare?"

"As well as can be expected, I suppose." Diego turned away and closed his eyes. "She's alive. That's the best I can hope for at this point in her recovery."

"I plan to deport de Soto back to Spain as soon as the young lady is out of danger."

"And if she dies?" Diego turned and regarded the alcalde with a stern stare.

"He will be hanged for murder."

* * *

De Soto looked up as Diego entered the cell block, a rare look of contrition in his normally haughty eyes.

"You wanted to see me, Ignacio?" Diego said quietly.

"Yes." Ignacio had gone over this meeting in his head dozens of times, but seeing Diego standing before him now gave him momentary pause. "I – wanted to know how the señorita is faring."

"Anyone could have told you that, Ignacio." The annoyance in Diego's voice was evident. He'd been summoned from Victoria's side for this?

De Soto glanced down at the dust-covered ground and sighed sadly. "I know. I needed to hear it from you." To see your reaction.

"She is recovering, but may be permanently disabled. We won't know until she wakes." Diego stared at his old schoolmate with an emotionless expression, waiting silently for him to speak. "If she wakes."

"I never meant her harm, Diego; you must know that."

"Revenge rarely affects only the person we want to hurt," Diego said coldly, his eyes hard as they stared at de Soto.

Ignacio nodded. "I don't expect you to forgive me; I just wanted you to know – I wanted you to hear from my own lips that I – am – sorry."

Diego recognized the effort it took the other man to say those words. As much as he wanted to hate de Soto, compassion gripped his heart. He took a breath, then sat down on the guard's bench.

"Ignacio. You are not solely to blame," Diego finally admitted with a heavy sigh. "I enjoyed humiliating you. Perhaps I drove you to this with my own arrogance."

Diego had been chastising himself with the thought for the past week. Zorro was the reason the woman he loved lay close to death.

"You didn't make me aim a pistol with murderous intent, Diego," De Soto admitted with a sigh of his own. Hurting innocents was not something he could be proud of.

The two men looked at one another through the bars of the cell, some silent understanding taking place between them.

* * *

"Diego," whispered a soft, hoarse voice. As her eyes cleared, she could see him sound asleep in a chair beside the bed.

Diego opened his eyes and they instantly filled with joy. "Victoria!" he was kneeling at her side instantly, holding her hand, bringing it to his lips.

"You – are safe . . ." she whispered with a relieved sigh.

"You saved my life, querida . . .again. This is becoming a very unsettling habit." He reached up to brush his hand across her forehead and twirled a stray dark strand of hair around his finger.

"You are worth it," she said with a weak smile, lifting her hand to touch his face.

Diego's eyes dropped sadly to hers. "I don't know about that. Zorro –"

She instantly remembered the fear and the rejection in his eyes when she handed him back the mask just before she had been shot. Her hand slid to his lips to silence him. "No, Diego. I would die not for Zorro, but for the man behind his mask. You have suffered so much because of him, because of the sacrifice you made to become him."

Diego couldn't quite believe what he was hearing. Did she just say, in so many words, that she loved him? Her heartfelt admission made his hands tremble. His eyes lit with hope for the first time in a week.

She looked around the room. "How long have I been here?" She dropped her hand and laced her fingers through his.

"Nearly a week." He said softly.

"I dreamed about you. About how I would feel if it was you who took that shot." She trembled and he lifted his eyes to hers. "Diego, I was so scared. I relived the events of that night, but everything twisted and I watched as you were hit, as you died in my arms." A tear slipped down her cheek and he reached up to brush it away, his eyes tender.

"There isn't any other place I would rather be," he admitted quietly.

Victoria could see he was still afraid of her rejection and she reached weakly up and slid her hand down his cheek. "Diego –" She tried to pull him to her but he stopped within inches of her lips.

"You never answered my question." Diego said with a small smile. "Can you love the man behind the mask of your hero?"

Her hand slid into his dark hair, letting the dark locks slip through her fingers. She left him waiting for her answer for a long, painful minute before whispering, "I have always loved the man behind the mask, Diego. I just never realized it."

Relief flooded his face and he leaned forward to kiss her gently. "Then you'll marry me?"

Victoria almost laughed at the shocked look on his face. "Yes, Diego. I will marry you."

Diego took her hands, gently caressing her fingers. "If you want to delay, you have only to say the word. I'll admit to a bit of selfishness in wanting the wedding to be performed as soon as you can stand." Diego lowered simmering eyes to the floor before looking up at her again. "We've waited so long. I just want to make you my wife."

"As soon as I can walk down that aisle, Diego." She leaned against him as he sat on the edge of the bed and gathered her gently into his arms. "I don't want to wait any longer than you do."

He pressed a kiss to her head. "Can you – feel your legs?"

She moved one and then the other, wincing at the pain that shot through her back. "Yes." She said through gritted teeth.

"We were so worried. The pistol ball, it was so close to vital organs. You could have had permanent damage."

"I'm fine, Diego." She leaned heavily against him, her strength fading. "I'm just tired."

He arranged the pillows for the best comfort and laid her back against them. "Then rest, querida. I will be here when you wake."

Diego bent to press his lips gently to hers and Victoria smiled at the familiar feeling, returning the kiss weakly before closing her eyes and drifting off into a peaceful sleep.

_Epilogue_

It was nearly a month before Doctor Hernandez pronounced Victoria strong enough to take that walk down the aisle. Nearly the entire pueblo turned out to see their hero and his lady joined in marriage.

Peace had come to Los Angeles at last, but the sacrifice these two had made to ensure justice prevailed in the pueblo would not soon be forgotten.

Diego was careful as he lifted his new bride from the carriage and carried her over the threshold into the hacienda.

When Diego set her on her feet, she leaned against his solid chest and looked around the hacienda with a new perspective. She'd been a guest in this home more times than she could count, but now, she was the lady of this grand house. The knowledge made her tremble with a nervous anticipation.

Servants lined up to greet their new mistress and Victoria blushed, accepting their well wishes graciously. They didn't linger, knowing that their master would want to be alone with his new wife.

"Are you hungry?" Diego wrapped his arms around her waist and leaned down to kiss her gently.

Victoria thought for a moment. She hadn't really eaten much. It was her wedding day. She'd been too nervous about stumbling down the aisle, misquoting her vows, embarrassing her new family.

"I think I am."

"I'll have Maria deliver dinner to our sitting room then." Diego smiled down at her, his voice tender, filled with love. "Unless you'd rather eat in the dining room with father and Felipe?"

Victoria blushed prettily, fighting the shame rising in her heart at voicing her desire to be alone with her husband. "You decide."

Diego shot her an amused grin and cupped her cheeks in his large hands. "Given the choice, I want you all to myself tonight."

Victoria giggled. "I want that too."

"It's settled then." He bent to brush his lips softly against hers. "Wait here while I tell Maria."

Victoria waited in the library, smiling at the multitude of volumes that lined the walls. She brushed her fingers over one and pulled it from the shelf as Diego returned.

He glanced over her shoulder and chuckled. "Shakespeare, hmm?"

Victoria closed the book and returned it to the shelf as he gathered her into his arms and kissed her gently.

"A subject I know well."

Victoria nodded, wrapping her arms around his waist and embracing him tightly. "If only I'd made the connection sooner, we could have been together years ago."

"We're together now, señora de la Vega," Diego swept her into his arms and carried her down the hallway to their bedroom. "That's all that matters."

"You were worth the wait, Diego," she murmured against his lips as he pushed open the bedroom door and closed it behind him.

"So were you, Victoria."

END

An additional scene will be added to this story at a later date but will only appear on my web site


	3. Alternate Chapter 2

Note:

This was the original chapter 2 of this story until my beta reader gave me other ideas, which turned into the longer version of Chapter 2 already posted.

So, I figured I'd share it with everyone. I love to read multiple endings to stories, so I hope the readers enjoy this one as well.

It's far less action packed and ends much differently.

Chapter 2

Diego walked slowly in the door and when the crowd noticed the familiar black clothing they parted like the Red Sea giving him ample room to pass untouched. Eyes widened and murmurs erupted among the crowd but no one moved, no one seemed to dare to even breathe.

Pizzon continued to sing and Victoria's attention was now directed only toward him. She didn't see the eyes darting toward her and toward the black-clad man approaching her from behind.

Diego paused only once, and very briefly, before the padre, and nodded gratefully toward the man. The friar smiled knowingly as the black-clad man passed and Doctor Hernandez, who was standing next to the friar, leaned down to whisper, "You knew." The padre's eyes twinkled but he didn't answer.

Gasps continued to echo around the room but Diego ignored them. His heart thudded in his chest when he saw Victoria, standing so still and so beautiful at the base of the make shift stage. He walked slowly towards her, oblivious to the wide-eyed stare of de Soto and the slack-jawed Mendoza as he passed. Alcalde Garcia watched on with a slight smile touching his lips.

Victoria noticed Pizzon's eye line change. Where he'd been looking at her, singing to only her, his eyes now fell on someone behind her. For a nervous moment, she hesitated, knowing that the moment had come. He was here. He was finally here!

She clutched the emerald ring in her hands and slowly turned around. As she turned, Victoria caught Alejandro's shocked gaze as his eyes focused on the man approaching from behind her.

Time seemed to slow as she caught first his eyes. Those eyes that had captured her the moment she'd seen him. Her mouth fell open but no sound came out. Her breath caught and she struggled to breathe. She blinked, but her eyes blurred. She mouthed his name and he smiled uncertainly.

When Diego stopped in front of her, he took her hand and slowly placed the untied mask into it. He closed her fingers around the silk and brought that hand to his lips and kissed it, like he had done so many times in the past.

Diego mouthed the last line of the song as Pizzon sung it, causing a tear to slip unnoticed down Victoria's cheek.

__

mi querida, I wait for you

Words failed her and she simply stared, unbelievingly at the unmasked man who stood before her. Her hand tightened around the mask she held and in her other hand she clutched tightly at the ring. The ring he'd given her on the day he'd asked her to be his wife.

"It _was_ you." She whispered, finding her voice at last.

A slight nod was all she received in response. He knew if he spoke, his voice would shake with nervousness so instead, he stared down at the woman he loved, waiting, hoping she would not reject him.

After many long moments of silence, Diego took the hand that held the ring, noticing that it was still trembling. He brushed his fingers over it, his eyes never leaving hers. "Can you still love the man behind the mask." His voice was a mere whisper, said for her ears only.

Alejandro still gaped unbelievingly at the sight as Felipe slid next to him and dropped a hand on his shoulder. His mouth moved in mute silence as he heard his son's question.

It was so quiet in the tavern that one could have heard a pin drop.

Which made the _sching_ of the blade sliding from its scabbard echo off the walls.

Diego closed his eyes for a moment before turning to see de Soto making his way onto the dance floor, blade drawn and at the ready.

De Soto glared icily at Diego. "You are under arrest."

Diego glanced apologetically down at Victoria and then arched his neck toward de Soto. Reaching into his sash, Diego procured his gold timepiece and tossed it to Mendoza.

"Sergeant, if you would kindly tell me the time."

Mendoza fumbled with the elegant clasp and flipped it open. He stared at it for a moment before saying, "Its – its five after midnight, Zorr – err, Don Diego."

"Señor de Soto," alcalde Garcia stepped forward, "May I remind you that you are no longer charged with upholding the law in this pueblo."

"Alcalde," Diego addressed Garcia in Zorro's typical flippant tone. "If Ignacio foolishly wishes to engage me on the field of honor, please allow him to do so, without repercussions."

Garcia raised a curious eyebrow and nodded, stepping back to allow the men their duel.

"Diego no," Victoria clutched his arm, feeling the muscle tense in anticipation of the coming conflict.

Diego turned to Victoria, his eyes soft, "When have you ever known me – err, Zorro, to loose to Ignacio de Soto?"

Victoria blinked, unused to seeing her friend exude this confidence, this strength. "I –"

"I will not lose." He pressed a quick kiss to the corner of her mouth. "I still haven't heard your answer." He briefly touched the ring she held in her hand a smile touching his lips.

Diego placed both hands on her shoulders and led her to where his father stood, still gaping silently at his son.

Then he slowly turned to face his old schoolmate, drawing slowly, the famous sword sheathed at his waist.

De Soto wasted no time and lunged quickly, his blade aimed toward Diego's chest.

With an amused grin, Diego sidestepped the lunge with ease. He held out his hands and mocked with a typical Zorro grin. "Oh, come now, Ignacio. I know you can do better than that."

"I'll show you better!" De Soto advanced using precise, predictable moves, which Diego parried with little effort.

"As much as I enjoy our traditional one-sided swordplay," Diego locked his blade with de Soto's, placed his hand on his opponent's shoulder, and shoved him against the nearest wall, "I have more important plans for this evening." Diego brought his fingers to his lips and blew Victoria a kiss before settling his gaze on the former alcalde.

De Soto pushed himself to his feet and laughed, "Judging by the shock evident on the señorita's lovely face, you may be in for a disappointing evening." De Soto didn't give Diego a chance to respond as he swung his blade in a wide arc toward his head.

Diego leapt back, avoiding the blow and was encouraged by the shocked gasp that came from Victoria's lips as de Soto's blade sailed toward Diego's head.

Peasants and caballeros alike flattened themselves against the wall, eyes wide as they watched the ensuing battle.

Victoria squeezed Alejandro's hands as she watched. She knew better than to be afraid for him. She had seen Zorro defeat dozens of men in the past. But she couldn't shake that feeling of dread that washed over her. Now Zorro had a very real and very familiar face and a life that could be swiftly ended by one tiny mistake.

Victoria trembled as her initial shock at Diego's revelation turned to fear. She didn't want something to happen to him. She didn't want him injured or killed. He was Zorro, and he was hers.

She watched, as did everyone, as the man they had all come to know as indolent and uninterested in the more dangerous pursuits easily parried every move de Soto threw at him. Victoria clutched the mask and ring tightly, and for a split second glanced at Alejandro who was clearly as shocked by the evenings events as she.

"Enough, Ignacio." For the first time since their duel began, Diego took the offensive. De Soto barely blocked one well-executed move before another took its place.

People scrambled out of the way as Diego pushed de Soto back against the wall with a move no one would have believed the indolent caballero capable of executing. Diego braced the tip of his blade against de Soto's and pushed it away with practiced ease. Faster than the eye could see, Diego's blade came down and snapped de Soto's at the cross guard, sending the steel blade crashing to the floor with a loud clang.

De Soto's eyes widened but he was given not time to speak before his cheek so perfectly stopped Diego's fist. The former alcalde slumped to the floor, as was traditional when struck by the legendary masked man.

Diego sheathed his sword and shook his head at the unconscious man. "Not surprising." Diego saluted de Soto with a playful smirk. "Yet again, you lose," before turning to Alcalde Garcia. "You plan to escort him to his ship tomorrow, yes?"

Garcia's eyes darted toward Alejandro and Victoria before settling on Diego. "As your revelation appears to have caused a bit of . . . excitement, I do believe señor de Soto will require an escort."

Diego nodded appreciatively. "My thanks. I would appreciate no retribution taken on those I love. They had no knowledge of my . . . deception."

Garcia stared at Diego as the man turned toward Victoria, who was watching him with a disturbingly unreadable expression.

Once standing before her, Diego watched her carefully, trying to decide how to proceed. Things had not gone according to his plans. He could see her hesitation. He could feel the unmistakable crush of tension surrounding them. He took one of her hands and then the other, his eyes pleading, searching hers for understanding, for acceptance.

She tilted her hand and dropped the mask across his palm. She didn't meet his eyes as she closed her fingers around his hand. Clutching the ring, as if to a lifeline she took a deep breath and lifted her eyes to his.

"I have to see," she whispered as he stared at her, his eyes full of fear.

He swallowed nervously and raised trembling hands to tie the black silk around his face. With his heart pounding loudly in his ears, Diego dropped to his knees and lifted his eyes toward the woman he loved.

Victoria trailed a small hand down his cheek and along the edges of the mask, holding her breath as certainly as was everyone else watching, with unparalleled curiosity, the decision that was hers alone to make.

Diego closed his eyes when she lifted her hands to the knot and slowly pulled the mask away from his face. Again, Victoria trailed her hand down his cheek, but this time there was no mask to inhibit her hands as they slid into his hair. She tugged gently, letting the dark locks slip through her fingers, before she abruptly broke the contact and took his hand.

She pressed the ring into his palm and closed his hand around it. The smile she bestowed upon him reached her eyes.

Diego released a tense breath he didn't realize he had been holding and immediately clutched her hands. "What is your answer?"

Tears dripped down her cheeks as she whispered. "I think I have always loved the man behind the mask, Diego. I just didn't realize it."

Relief flooded his face and he held up the ring, which sparkled when light touched it. "Will you marry me? Here, now?"

"Yes, Diego." Victoria held out her hand and he slid the ring onto her finger. "Yes. I will." She fell into his arms, sliding her arms around his neck and hugging him close.

Diego's arms wrapped around her waist, embracing her tightly, as his mouth found hers in a very improper public kiss. He stood and twirled her in his arms, allowing relief and joy to flood his arms for the first time since the evening began.

When he set her onto the floor again, Alejandro was next to them, reaching for his son with a trembling hand. Diego pulled his father into a tight embrace and the older man's arms came weakly around his son.

"I don't believe it. How could you –"

"All in good time, Father," Diego grinned at the man who was still clearly shocked at his son's revelation. "Right now," Diego searched the crowd for the padre, "you're all invited to a wedding!"

Benitez stepped from within the crowd and moved slowly toward them, eyes twinkling. "If you would please follow me to the church."

Diego hugged Victoria to him and kissed her forehead when her eyes widened. "Do you have an objection, querida?"

Victoria turned wide disbelieving eyes on the man she loved. "No, no, not at all. It's all such a –"

Diego turned and took her hands, gently caressing her fingers. "If you want to delay, you have only to say the word. I admit to a bit of selfishness in asking the padre to perform the ceremony tonight." Diego lowered his simmering eyes to the floor before looking up at her again. "We've waited so long. I just want to make you my wife."

A smile passed across Victoria's face, lighting her eyes. "I want nothing more at this very moment, Diego." She tugged his head down and showed him just how much she truly wanted to marry him.

Alejandro loudly cleared his throat to part the couple. "You are not married quite yet."

Diego chuckled and Victoria blushed furiously.

Alejandro turned to Felipe. "Take Diego to the church. Victoria and I will follow in a moment."

Diego raised a curious eyebrow but Felipe slid his hand around Diego's arm and pulled him toward the door where the padre waited.

The crowd filed out behind the masked man, leaving Victoria and Alejandro standing alone in the middle of the tavern. Lancers dragged the unconscious former alcalde out of the room behind Garcia and the still stunned speechless Mendoza.

"I didn't know," Victoria began, suddenly feeling that she needed to justify her actions to the man who had been like a father to her for so long.

Alejandro shook his head and chuckled. "That makes two of us, my dear."

Victoria lowered her eyes, fear suddenly gripping her heart and crushing her mood. After silent moment, she steeled herself to ask, "Do you – do you object to our marriage?"

Alejandro smiled widely. "Quite the opposite, Victoria." The man pulled her into his arms and embraced her tightly. "You are the wife I've wanted for my son for so long."

Victoria's eyes brightened instantly.

"You are so like my Elena. Honest. Beautiful. Caring. Even your fiery temper rivals hers!" Alejandro chuckled in remembrance. "You are just the woman Diego needs to keep his mind focused on the more practical things."

"Oh yes," Victoria laced her hand through his offered arm. "There will be no more riding as Zorro. No more dangerous conflicts, no taking such chances with his life, no more –" She dissolved into fits of laughter and Alejandro chuckled right along with her.

"Oh, how upset he would be to hear us planning his future."

Victoria smiled warmly at the man who she'd thought of as a father for so long.

Alejandro guided her out of the tavern saying, "who would have known that tonight would so change the lives of the people I love most in this world."

__

END


End file.
